Sa mauvaise raison
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Severus Snape est sur le point d'inviter Lily Evans au bal de Noël. C'est sans compter sur le point de vue des Serpentards concernant une relation de l'un des leurs avec une Sang de Bourbe...


**Titre **: Sa mauvaise raison  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte.  
**Rating **: PG-13 pour allusions à la violence.  
**Pairing **: Severus Snape/Lily Evans.  
**Nombre de mots** : 1713

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite pour sophiaweasley dansle cadre de l'écahnge de Noël de la communaute sous le sapin sur livejournal. Merci à fanette31 pour son beta.

Chère sophiaweasley. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit texte. Il manque toute la romance que l'on pourrait attendre de ce pairing à la mode, désolée si c'est que tu attendais mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résigner. Je te souhaite de passer de Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Un grand merci à fanette31 pour le beta.

* * *

**Sa mauvaise raison :**

-Lily, veux-tu bien venir au bal avec moi ?

…

Non !

…

-Lily, que fais-tu samedi soir ?

…

Imbécile, tu sais qu'elle va au bal ! Toutes les filles de quatrième attendent ça depuis leur première année. Sauf Lily. Enfin, peut-être.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Severus mon vieux, si tu ne te ressaisis pas rapidement, elle va te passer sous le nez.

Severus Snape, quatorze ans. Fou amoureux de Lily Evans depuis ses dix ans. Bref, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçue, caché derrière un buisson du parc. Elle était splendide avec ses longs cheveux roux, elle s'amusait à faire fleurir une margueritte. Depuis ce jour, il avait son visage gravé dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Le directeur avait annoncé le bal il y a déjà quinze jours. Deux longues semaines que Severus ne pensait qu'à ça. La preuve, il lui avait fallu les trois quarts du cours de potion pour finir son élixir. D'habitude, la moitié du temps imparti était suffisant. Le bal était ce soir, il fallait qu'il se décide, et vite.

-Snape, arrête de rêvasser ! On va être en retard au cours de McGonagall.

Severus attrapa son sac, il le laissait toujours à porté de main sur son lit, et suivit Mulciber tout en continuant à songer à la belle rousse de Gryffondor. Il n'entendait pas son ami parler de la future blague qu'ils allaient faire aux maraudeurs, il ne remarqua pas qu'il bouscula violemment Rosier. Celui-ci ne put le sermonner, ils étaient devant la classe de Métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant la porte. Severus perdit dix points pendant le cours, il avait été incapable de répéter l'intitulé de la leçon du jour. Bref, rien pour lui remonter le moral. En sortant, Avery lui donna une tape dans le dos en lui conseillant de régler au plus vite son problème. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec les autres Serpentards.

Il a raison. Je dois savoir. Il faut que je trouve Lily et que je lui dise ! Il faut que… 

-_Légilimens_.

…je trouve Lily et que je lui dise à quel point je l'aime.

Rosier venait de lire ses pensées les plus intimes. Il savait ce qu'était la légilimencie mais il ne la maîtrisait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir le regretter autant qu'en ce moment. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva pieds et poings liés. Rosier le traîna vers les cachots et l'enferma dans une salle de cours vide. Il y avait un tableau noir recouvert de poussière et deux chaises. Rosier fit un mouvement ample avec sa baguette et la seule fenêtre s'occulta d'un drap de velours vert. Il poussa violemment Severus qui heurta le mur avant de glisser jusqu'au sol.

-Alors Snape. Tu es amoureux d'une Sang de bourbe ?

-Non !

-Menteur, je viens de le lire dans tes pensées.

Rosier touchait la tempe de Severus avec sa baguette magique. Le sourire qui traînait sur son visage ne lui disait rien de bon. Il semblait profiter de sa position dominante pour écraser Severus de toute sa hauteur.

Avery et Mulciber assistaient impuissant à la scène. Severus savait ce qu'il leur en coûterait s'ils allaient à l'encontre de Rosier. Le père de ce dernier était le recruteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde le savait. Enfin, tous les Serpentards le savaient. Il avait désigné son fils comme mouchard officiel. Evan avait pour mission de rapporter tout ce qui se passait et se disait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les parents dont les enfants allaient à l'encontre des principes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient punis. Sanction qu'ils faisaient revivre à leurs enfants pour qu'ils comprennent l'importance de vénérer le Lord.

-Wilkes, va la chercher.

-Non, Rosier, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Sinon quoi Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Severus était impuissant. Même armé de sa baguette et libre de ses mouvements, il n'était pas certain de venir à bout de Rosier. Mais il aurait essayé, juste pour éviter une humiliation devant Lily.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Rosier attrapa une chaise et la retourna, dossier vers Severus. Il s'assit à califourchon dessus, les bras posés sur le dossier. Il ne dit pas un mot, il se contentait de faire des dessins sur le tableau à l'aide de sa baguette. Severus ne voyait pas ce que représentaient les traits sur l'ardoise noire. Aux rires jaunes de Mulciber et Avery, il devait être le centre d'intérêts de son geôlier.

-Que vas-tu lui faire ?

-Il y a une chance, une seule chance pour que ta belle ne franchisse pas le pas de cette porte.

Severus s'enthousiasma…

-Rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans poser de questions et il ne lui arrivera rien.

…trop vite !

-Pour quelles raisons le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait besoin d'un pouilleux comme moi ? Je n'ai aucune fortune à lui apporter. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais mes vêtements ne viennent pas de chez madame Guipure !

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, nous avons tous remarqué que tu étais habillé comme un clochard. Et puis, tu sembles oublier que le marché se fait sans explications.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais gober tes histoires à dormir debout ? Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, vous pouvez aller torturer mon père parce que je crache sur votre groupe, ça ne me fait rien.

Rosier donna une violente gifle à Severus. Une légère entaille apparut sur sa joue gauche. Evan portait une grosse chevalière qui laissait souvent des traces sur le visage de ses camarades de chambrée. Severus sentit son sang couler, ça le piquait légèrement. A aucun moment il n'avait émis un son, il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à cette brute. Il se fit donc plaisir en regardant Rosier bien droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier allait lui donner un second coup quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Wilkes venait de pousser Lily dans la pièce, sans se soucier de son bien-être. En quelques secondes, il avait lancé un sort de _collaporta_ et d'insonorisation sur la porte de la classe.

-Potter et Black, dit-il à Rosier avant que celui-ci ne demande quoi que ce soit. Ils suivaient la Sang de Bourbe, je lui ai jeté un _Imperium_. Elle a bien résisté, j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour qu'elle m'écoute la garce.

Lily était debout au milieu de la pièce, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Severus avait fait un geste pour se lever quand elle était entrée dans la pièce mais Rosier lui avait donné un coup de pied violent pour le remettre à sa place. Le nez de Severus était cassé. Déjà qu'il était proéminent, maintenant il se retrouvait affublé d'une bosse violacée. Le sang lui coulait dans la bouche, il l'essuya comme il put sur son épaule. Pas facile avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Il se jura de faire payer à Rosier ce qui était en train de se passer. A la première occasion, il lui jetterait un sort de mort. Non, pas assez cruel. Il fallait qu'il invente un sort qui lui ferait perdre vie tout doucement, un sort qui le ferait vider de son sang ou qui lui empêcherait de respirer normalement. Severus cacha sa pensée dans un coin de son esprit, il la ressortirait en temps voulu. Le plus important pour le moment était de limiter la souffrance de Lily. Rosier s'avança vers la rousse et lui offrit la seconde chaise de la pièce. Elle s'y assit, le visage toujours inexpressif.

-Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait lui demander de faire ?

-Tu n'oseras pas Rosier. Tu sais que ça peut te coûter Azkaban, tu n'oseras jamais. Ton Lord n'a aucun pouvoir ici.

-Mais mon cher Snape, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup de choses qui pourraient me coûter Azkaban. Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de m'amuser avec cette petite salope.

Severus avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait à rien. Pire, plus il tentait de desserrer ses liens, plus ils se marquaient dans sa chaire. C'est ainsi que Rosier en profita pour s'approcher de Lily et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La jeune fille, qui ne se rendait toujours compte de rien, se laissait faire. Mieux même, sous l'impulsion de la baguette de Wilkes, elle se montrait entreprenante en caressant doucement la chevelure de Rosier. Severus était la représentation parfaite de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Surtout concernant le rouge colère et le vert nauséeux. La seule pensée qui lui passa par la tête fut qu'il jetterait un _Oubliette_ assez puissant à Lily pour qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce. Rosier caressait la joue de Lily, il se tourna vers Severus, ce foutu sourire narquois figé sur ses lèvres.

-Alors Snape ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

La main du Serpentard glissait doucement vers le chemisier de la belle rousse. Il défit le premier bouton. Severus tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Rosier s'attaqua au second bouton, puis au troisième. C'est lorsqu'il laissa glisser sa main sur la poitrine offerte de la jeune Gryffondor que Severus capitula. Il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin, honteux de se vendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Rosier et ses sbires quittèrent la pièce. Wilkes jeta la baguette de Severus sur le sol avant de refermer la porte.

Les liens de Severus avaient perdu de leur magie, il les détacha en quelques secondes. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Lily. Doucement, tendrement, il referma chacun des boutons ouverts. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il alla récupérer sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de sa bien aimée. Juste à l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient laissé une légère trace humide.

-_Oubliette_.

Il quitta la pièce, le cœur en miette. Il ne le savait pas encore mais quelques mois plus tard, il la traiterait de Sang de Bourbes à son tour. Elle lui reprochera de traîner avec de mauvaises personnes, de faire de mauvaises choses pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle ne saura sûrement jamais que la mauvaise raison en question, c'était elle.


End file.
